polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Yugoslaviaball
Social Federal Republic |personality = Very friendly, Neutral/Peaceful Countryball |language = Serbo-Croatian, Macedonian, Slovene |capital = Belgradeball |founded = 1945 |predecessor = Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball|ended = 1992 |affiliation = |friends = Australiaball Austriaball Belgiumball Bulgariaball Canadaball Chileball Chinaball Colombiaball Cubaball Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball Denmarkball East Germanyball Egyptball Finlandball Franceball PR Hungaryball Icelandball Indiaball Italyball Jamaicaball Japanball Liechtensteinball Luxembourgball Maltaball Mexicoball Monacoball Mongoliaball Netherlandsball North Koreaball Norwayball Omanball Paraguayball Peruball People's Republic of Polandball Portugalball Qatarball San Marinoball Saudi Arabiaball Spainball Swedenball Switzerlandball Turkeyball UKball USAball (sometimes) Uruguayball Vaticanball Venezuelaball Vietnamball Yemenball Zambiaball and everybody who likes him.|enemies = USSRball (sometimes) PSR Albaniaball (sometimes) Everybody who hates him and those who secede from him|successor = Bosniaball, Macedoniaball, Croatiaball, Sloveniaball, Serbia and Montenegroball|imagewidth = |intospace = YES!!! THERE IS A CONSPIRACY RUNNING BRO!!!! I WAS INTO SPACE!!! DON'T BELIEVE THE LIES OF THE US GOVERNMENT!!!! MAYBE HEARD OF THE YUGOSLAVIAN SPACE PROGRAM?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?|religion = Orthodox, Catholic, Islam|likes = Everybody who likes him, His army, Tito|hates = Fascism, Nationalism, being Soviet puppet/satellte (but never was)|status = No one know...|notes = I will be back!!!|bork = Yugo Yugo, Tito Tito|caption = Yugoslav stronk! Bratstvo i jedinstvo!|gender = Male|type = ball|military =4th stronkest army on world |food = Piroske, Burek}}'''Yugoslaviaball '''is a historical slavic countryball that was composed of what is today Bosniaball, Croatiaball, Montenegroball, Macedoniaball, Serbiaball and Sloveniaball. Relatively big, it occupied most of the Balkan clay with his neighbors Bulgariaball, Albaniaball and Greeceball. Although Yugoslaviaball can into communism, he did not like Sovietball, was neutral and liberal communist, and had good relations with the West. Yugoslavia was never in NATOball or Warsaw Pactball. However, it mostly preferred to stay alone, he was always neutral, rich, powerful, relevant, popular and had the 4th stronkest army on world. Yugoslavia was always having a good time. Yugoslaviaball cannot into Nazism. Death In 1991 he heard some violent voices explode in his head which started the Yugoslav war. In 1992 he heard another violent voice in his head and Yugoslavia also ditched his communist goverment in 1992. Eventually in 1995 The Yugoslav wars ended and Yugoslaviaball was thought to have been dead in 1995. But he changed his name to Serbia and Montenegroball. So he was officially dead in 2006. As of 2006, the grounds that once belonged to Yugoslaviaball are now shared by Bosniaball, Croatiaball, Montenegroball, Macedoniaball, Serbiaball and Sloveniaball. Kosovoball proclaimed independence from Serbiaball in 2008, but it still remains largely unrecognized. All of them are somewhat debt ridden, as they all agreed to equally inherit Yugoslaviaball's debts after its death. Sloveniaball and Croatiaball can into Merkelreichtangle EU. Relationships * SR Croatiaball, SR Serbiaball, SR Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, SR Sloveniaball, SR Macedoniaball, SR Montenegroball, SAP Kosovoball and SAP Vojvodinaball- My children! I need to manage to hold all you together... * Austriaball - Best friend! * Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball - I like him, but he needs TITO in his life, to get free from Warsaw Pactball. * EUball - You guys are nice, but I won't join you. * Greeceball - Good friend! * Italyball - A nice neighbour, but he will never into good olive oil like me! * NATOball same as Warsaw Pactball. * Romaniaball - Also a good friend! * USSRball - I am not going to be your puppet and stop sending assasins to kill me! * Switzerlandball - Nice guy, also neutral like me. * USAball - A very nice guy, but why you bomb my Son * UNball - I am a founding member, and I love it! * PSR Albaniaball - Hah yuo are not my friend you shqip aka "bunker shqip" yuo are a paranoid Stalinist and a Russian bootlicker aswell. * Warsaw Pactball Happy, that never into joined. Realationships with his sons * Serbiaball-I am glad you want to restore me but how you tried to was not peaceful * Montenegroball-What I thought you wanted to restore me aswell but then you left my succsesor * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball-Come back you traitor! * Croatiaball-Another traitor.Because of him and Slovenia I am dead because they started Yugoslav Wars as they were the first ones to declare independence.But there is a croatian user on this wiki known as Kalašnjikov who wants to restore me * Sloveniaball-Also Triator!You and Croatia were the first to leave me which started the Yugoslav wars. * Macedoniaball-I am actually kind of Impressed of you because You broke away peacefully Gallery The_Breakup_of_Yugoslavia.png|Yugoslaviaball death WW2 Croatia.jpg comic 14.jpg Blank (6)-0.png|Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball, Yugoslavs before socialism. Blank (10).png|New Yugoslaviaball in WW3 country-balls-a-very-cold-war.png VLZfAyw.png Immigration Physics.png Yugoslavia7.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 9dlun2U.png Yugoslav sob story.png XgCL7j0.png Yugoslav.png Quotes *"Smrt fašizmu, sloboda narodu!" - "(Death to fascism, freedom to the people!)" *"Živ(j)ela Jugoslavija" *"Bratstvo i jedinstvo!" *"Mi smo more krvi prolili za bratstvo i jedinstvo naših naroda. E nećemo nikome dozvoliti da nam dira ili da nam ruje iznutra, da se ruši to bratstvo i jedinstvo." *"Ide Tito preko Romanije." *"Po šumama i gorama." Links *Facebook *Instagram }} es:Yugoslaviaball hr:Jugoslavijaball ru:Югославия Category:Europe Category:Historical Countryball Category:Slavic Category:Communism Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Historical Category:Bosnia Category:Bosniaball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Croatia Category:Croatiaball Category:Kosovo Category:Macedonia Category:Montenegro Category:Slovenia Category:Sloveniaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Atheist Category:Three lines Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Islam Category:Catholic Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Macedonian Speaking Countryball Category:Montenegrin Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Conspiracy Category:Bosnian Speaking Countryball Category:Central Europe Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Southeast europe Category:Olympic Host Category:Serbo-Croatian speaking countryballs Category:Socialist Stateballs Category:Nazi Removers Category:Yugoslaviaball images